


Devil With a Blue Dress On

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Impala, dean winchester trickery, dean winchester x demon reader, demon, demon reader, sex in impala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean finds out you’re a demon and tries to find out your end game- all while being hot and heavy in the backseat of the Impala<br/>Rated R for Smut and Conversation. Mostly conversation but 18+<br/>Request for Anon (If it’s not anon plz tell me and I’ll tag you!)<br/>Dean x Demon Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil With a Blue Dress On

Dean wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten himself into this mess, but he also wasn't sure he wasn't enjoying it either. The girl at the bar had been beautiful- still was beautiful. He'd given her some lame pick up line, she'd rolled her eyes and told him to do better, and they'd gotten to talking. Then they'd gotten to kissing in the front seat of his Impala out in this field in Nebraska. Then they'd gotten to doing other stuff in the _backseat_ of the Impala. Dean silently cursed Sam for taking up their motel room at the moment- he could really use a decent bed instead of the backsteat. This gorgeous woman in her dark blue sundress deserved better than the backseat of a car. And then he'd realized she was a demon.

 

Just as things were getting hot and heavy, Y/N's phone rang. Dean looked up from where he was settled between her long legs as she glanced at the phone. “Sympathy for the Devil” was the ringtone.

 

“You're seriously going to get that right now?” Dean asked.

 

Y/N nodded. “It's my boss's ringtone.” She answered the cellphone. Dean rolled his eyes, and ducked back down between her legs. She squirmed, trying to keep her composure on the phone, but didn't push him away. She started giggling. “What? Oh, no, it's nothing. Just, uh, someone said something funny.” She spoke into the phone. “Yeah, got it. I'll do my best.” She clicked the phone off and looked at Dean. “Thanks for that.”

 

He peered at her deviously from under his eyelashes, and grinned. “I try to be helpful.”

 

“Then be helpful up here.” She pulled him up over her by his collar, got rid of his shirt, and soon their bodies were moving together in unison. Dean looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. When she opened them, just for a second, they were black.

 

He started. _What the hell? Shit. Am I having sex with a demon?_ He thought frantically. The sex was really good. He really didn't want to stop. And it was blatantly apparent she didn't either. _Sam's the one who bangs demons, not me!_ Dean continued to chastise himself.

 

“Is something wrong?” A hand slipped up, long fingers caressing through his hair.

 

“What? No.”

 

“Your rhythm is a little shaky.” She looked up at him. Her eyes were normal, but then she blinked and they were dark, and once again and they were back to normal.

 

“Ok, seriously, you're a demon?” Dean paused, but didn't back away.

 

Y/N shrugged. “Guess so. And you're a hunter.”

 

“So, no offense, because you're crazy hot, but why are we having sex in the backseat of my car? Why aren't we trying to kill each other?”

 

“Because I knew the second I set my eyes on you that killing you wasn't in the plans for me.” She smiled. “And to be honest, you don't seem all that keen on leaving.”

 

Dean looked around at the fogged up windows and sighed. “I'm not.” He turned back to her, giving another tentative thrust. She smiled again, pulling his hips down towards her. “But why are you here? Like seriously, did you happen to run in to me, or was your mission to 'Bang a Winchester' and then kill me? Get information? What?”

 

She moaned and stretched as far as she could in the back of the car. “Get some information. Banging wasn't mentioned; but when I saw you I thought I'd go for the gold.”

 

“You haven't gotten any information out of me.” Dean was getting short of breath.

 

“Baby, maybe I don't give much of a shit about this assignment.”

 

Dean flipped Y/N over so she was now on top of him. “Maybe _I want some information._ ”

 

“Maybe I don't really care what you want.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to move up and down. He stopped her.

 

“Maybe if you want this educational experience to continue, you want to give me some info.” He held her strongly by the hips.

 

She gazed down at him. “Handsome, I'm almost there and you know it. Why are you playing hard to get _now_?”

 

“I just want to know who you're working for.” Dean said. He looked at her. This whole situation was bad news. He lusted after her hardcore; of course they'd send th hottest demon in the world to him to extract information. At least they'd sent one more hell-bent on partying and having a good time than kidnapping him and torturing him. She gazed back at him. He couldn't take it anymore; he reached up and pulled her down into a kiss.

 

The kiss was mesmerizing. Their lips colliding, tongues touching, ears being bitten and necks nipped at.

 

“Come on, who sent you?” Dean whispered, breathlessly, into her ear. He wouldn't let her start to go again.

 

“Dean! I'm almost there. Let's just finish this and then we can talk.”

 

“No dice. We finish this, you lightspeed out of here. Tell me now and I'll take care of you, don't worry.”

 

She seemed to think about this for a few moments. “Fine. Abaddon sent me. If that is even a surprise to you at this point.”

 

“Abaddon? You know she wants me _dead_ , right?”

 

“That's the word on the street.”

 

Dean took one last look at the beautiful demon. If Crowley had sent her, he'd have finished up with her, chalked it up to a good time with a demon who wasn't 100% evil, and driven her to wherever home was. Maybe even kiss her on her front porch. Truth was, he was much more into having Crowley run Hell, not Abaddon. Anyone who followed Abaddon had to be insane. And probably most definitely actually tryin to kill him.

 

“What are you doing?” Y/N asked as Dean lifted her off of him with his strong arms, and sat up, pulling on his pants. He didn't take his eyes off of her. Suspicion was thick behind them.

 

“I'm leaving.”

 

“I thought we were going to finish what we started.” She cooed into his ear. “Just because you're a human and I'm a demon doesn't mean one night of fun is out of the question.”

 

Dean turned to her. “No, it doesn't. But my being a hunter and you being in league with Abaddon, who _clearly wants me dead_ , does make it out of the question. Sorry you didn't get off, sweetheart, but you'd better go.”

 

“Seriously?” She began putting on her dress. “You are such a tease.”

 

“You were sent here to kill me. It doesn't take a genius to put that together. So you'd better leave while I'm feeling charitable and don't just gank you first. It appears we're both liars.”

 

She huffed, got dressed, and Dean began to drive her back to the bar. “I wasn't going to kill you, Dean Winchester. I told you I'd changed my mind. But witholding an orgasm is low, and it's something I hear you don't do a lot.”

 

Dean turned to argue, but Y/N had disseappeared, gone in a puff of smoke. Little did he know, though, that wouldn't be the last time he saw her. And deep down, he really didn't want it to be the last time he saw her. _There was something about that Demon..._

 

_to be continued_   
  


 


End file.
